Broken
by Lady Kementari
Summary: Everyone is broken. Now everything will be broken. Hints of Kakairu.


Title: Broken

Summary: Everyone is broken. Now everything will be broken.

Warnings: extreme angst?

Thanks, and feedback is always welcome.

Broken

Iruka came home to the sound of breaking glass. He paused, head cocked, one hand brushing his holster. He only felt Kakashi's charka signature, besides that the apartment was empty. Frowning, he slowly crept to kitchen, the source of the sound.

Kakashi was standing by the sink, next to a huge, teetering pile of what looked like all of the dishes. Slowly, and carefully, Kakashi picked up a plate from the top of the pile and, paused, cradling it in is hands, before just as carefully dropping in on the floor. The sharp edged crash filled the room with its brittle tones. Kakashi examined the shards on the hardwood floor before reaching back to the pile to pick up another dish.

"Kakashi. What are you doing?" Iruka tried to keep his voice even but it was hard, something was not right. Chills seemed to emanate from his belly, flooding his veins.

"I'm breaking things. We're all broken anyways. I'm broken, you're broken, and now everything else is going to be broken." Kakashi picked up a fine porcelain bowl; it was a delicate piece of art with subtle hues coloring its pale sides. The bowl used to belong to Iruka's mother. She had bought it on a mission to a distant country, and Iruka treasured it as one of the few remaining things of his mother's that he had left. Kakashi knew this.

The other man's eyes slid over the exquisite bowl and dropped it on the floor, shattering it. The fragments flew in every direction.

Quietly, Iruka backed out of the kitchen, Kakashi hardly seemed to notice, he simply picked up another dish. When Iruka walked out the door, he could hear the crash.

As soon as he was outside, Iruka ran. He sprinted to the hospital, his legs pumping, muscles screaming at the abuse. When he got there, he could barely talk. He managed to gasp out to the concerned med-nin at the desk, "Hatake Kakashi…something…not right." Sweat trickled down his face, stinging his eyes. The nin stood up, taking into account Iruka's appearance and the fact that it would not be good if one of the village's best nins went on a crazed killing spree, and motioned Iruka to follow her. Iruka nodded, and followed her to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade glanced up from her scroll and looked Iruka over, concern and worry showing through her eyes. Her response was neutral though.

"Yes, Iruka -sensei? Is something the matter?" Iruka had gotten his breath back, and managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He swallowed before continuing. "It's Kakashi. He's…he's not right. He's breaking everything in the apartment and I'm worried. I _know _him and something is not just right. " Iruka whispered the next words so Tsunade had to lean forward and strain to hear. "…you need to fix him. He might be a threat." Iruka felt sick.

Tsunade gave a short nod. "I understand. I'll bring him in, he might become violent."

A little while later, Tsunade and two other med-nin arrived at Iruka's apartment with Iruka trailing behind them. The sounds of breaking glass came faintly through the door.

Tsunade calmly walked through the door, not waiting for the others to follow. She paused a second when she saw Kakashi.

There was only a cup left sitting forlornly by the sink. The entire floor was covered by shards of glass, glittering the light. Kakashi looked up sharply at Tsunade, a frown creasing his brow.

"What do you want Tsunade?"

"Come with me Hatake." Tsunade's voice brooked no argument.

"No. You want to fix me. I'm fine. I'm fine being broken. Please," He looked to Iruka, "Tell her, 'Ruka, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm _fine_." Iruka said nothing and concentrated on staring at a curved broken handle of a cup. That, and not crying.

"I'm sorry Hatake. Come with us." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his back tensed, and he rose to the balls of his feet, ready to explode into the deadly action. But Tsunade was even faster. Leaping across the room, she knocked Kakashi out with a perfectly placed charka nerve thrust. She caught him, cradling his lanky body in her arms.

Iruka bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Tsunade gave him a sympathetic look.

"It'll be okay. Jonin and ANBU have break downs sometimes, and Kakashi was both. He'll be alright." Her eyes gave lie to her words.

Iruka swallowed hard before answering. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He whispered. "Can I come with you to be with him?"

"Not yet Iruka. You need to calm down a bit first. But tomorrow, you'll welcome to come." With that, she swept out, her two med-nin close on her heels, leaving Iruka alone in the apartment.

Iruka stood there, arms hanging by his sides, unsure of what to do. He felt lost, directionless. His thoughts raged through his mind. _You idiot. Why did you tell them? You could have handled it if you weren't so damn scared. He's never coming back out. Or when he does he'll be different, it won't be Kakashi. You fool. You weak fool. _

Iruka pressed the heels of his hands to his ears, as if it could stop the thoughts. It didn't. Iruka looked up, and stared at the lone cup sitting by the sink.

Slowly, he walked to it, sandals crunching over glass. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands. A perfectly ordinary water glass. He let it slip between his fingers. The crash echoed in the silent apartment.

**-end-**


End file.
